The Beginning of What it Seems Forever
by illlBeUnderYourBedWaiting
Summary: Its a fan fiction about a couple "made up" charters and ther adventures with some of the cast from degrassi all though the cast member's are not exactly the same there just as fascinating and real


Chapter 1: (jess's POV)

I stumbled in to the house. Taking a right in to the living room I fall on to the couch. "I think ill crash here tonight". I said falling asleep before I could finish.

Staying out till 4am on 6 hours of sleep and trying to make it to your bed room impossible. You could say I all most live on the couch. Its summer I'm 21 what do u expect?

"Jess! Wake up! It's almost 2". I awoke to my roommate Cora screaming in my ear.

" Yeah, so?" I questioned, I mean she acts like I've never slept this late before.

"You know any other day I would not give one shit about you sleeping I mean id probably be sleeping myself". She rambled slightly.

"Any other day? What's so special about today?" I must be forgetting something.

"Do not! Tell me you forgot what today is!" She snapped. Oh no this must be something important, and knowing Cora she'll hold it ageinced me.

"Oh no, I didn't forget." I bit my lip and looked to the side witch very one knows is my bluff.

"I can't believe you! It's Alana's Birthday."

Me, Cora, and Alana, are roommates. We found it easier to have a 3 way split house then live at home. We go to commuters collages, and I'm sure you'll agree that paying a little bit of rent is 10x better then living at home with a an over protective family.

"Oh, I knew that we planned this party like 2 months ago! Jaza where have I been?"

"I don't know, but go up stairs and shower you smell like the gum underneath the bar."

I sniffed myself and headed up stairs, she's right I do. I went to my bed room to grab some clean clothes. "Hmm?" I thought out loud. I grabbed my black skinny's, and my blue v-neck with the packet I had bought just for today.

I hopped in the shower, followed by me applying my eye liner mascara and cover up. As you can tell I don't wear a lot of makeup.

"Happy?" I asked with tense sarcasm. Cora walked up to me and sniffed me.

"Damn! The wonders a shower can do" Hold a moment while I smack her!

"Hardy har har." She smiled as if she won the war.

"Where is Alana anyways?" I asked with a bit of confusion.

"She went to her moms last night, which is a good thing. Fuck! We have to go we're gunna be late."

"Hold on I got to grab my sunglasses and purse I'll be right out."

I went up to my room to fine my purse and sunglasses on my bed with a note. It read, "Dear, Jess, Had fun with you last night. I guess you must have had one too many you left your purse and glasses at the bar. Love, Adam".

I bit my lip and smiled. Oh how I love that Adam. "BEEP!" That's the car horn. I grabbed my things and head for the car. Its Cora's cherry red convertible, she had gotten it on her 16nth birthday. Which, is in most peoples opinion is way better then my car a rusty old Pickup truck?

We had planned this party ages ago it seems. It's a surprise party all of our friends will be there. It's at one of the most popular clubs in Toronto, xSlid is the name. House music blinking strobe lights drinks and lots of people what more can you ask for?

We walked in to the club to see just about everyone we know. Alana's Boyfriend Owen, Cora's well we'll just say Boyfriend Munro, and the 90 others.

Soon after we got there we hear. "She's here!" The lights were shut off for a brief minuet to be suddenly slammed on when Alana walked in. "SURPRIZE!" She looked around and was completely caught off guard. She came in gave Owen a BIG hug along with her to best friends, me and Cora.

Then the party started loud ass music and dancing the club was packed you could barley move. I saw Adam threw the crowd and walked over to him.

"Hey babe, I got your note this well afternoon."

"Ha, well at least you got it."

"Hm true. So how are you?"

"Even better since you showed up."

"Oh pish posh!"

"It's true you know."

My head was spinning my hart racing. Dancing and alcohol not always the best match. It's now 2:00am me and Adam went back to his place.

When I'm drunk I tend to get a little frisky in the bed room weather we are there or not.

We went to Adams house. Our friend Oscar's his roommate, who was having a "party" of his own.

I was already drunker then hell. I wouldn't shut up about how I was going to fuck him so hard he'd be in a coma. Just imagine me falling over slurring my words throwing myself around yelling about sex.

We made it to his bed room. Where I slammed him on the bed ripped off his clothes and went at him. He didn't seem to care much.

I mean what if you have your smoking hot girl friend throwing her self at you willing to do anything. I flicked the light off and went face first.


End file.
